


Why Did Hylia Make Children Heroes

by stinkymonky



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Boys Will Be Boys, Father Time needs a nap, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, all these feral heroes, hello i have headcanons, therapy dog wolfie, yea they got potty mouths sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkymonky/pseuds/stinkymonky
Summary: Children and Adventures is an odd combo wouldn't you say?Maybe Hylia should have thought more about that...-------------aka author writes shenanigans....
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Era of Myth is real not clickbait??

**Author's Note:**

> My impulses lead me to this. I don't entirely know what I'm doing but we're gonna figure it out HDHADHSAFHSA... This first bits just practice and like exposition, its not super entertaining but its like *lore* i suppose. i mostly just wanted to write about the era of myth since i dont see anybody talk about it. I didnt beta read this so theres probably mistakes but thats fine LMAOOO well get into the more fun/angsty stuff afterwards. the series probably wont be chronological after this tbh and ill try to update when i feel up to it

Leaves crunched beneath steady hoofbeats, a sound always welcomed in the wonderful Akkala region of Hyrule. 

Ever since saving the princess, she and Link had begun traveling over the remains of her kingdom to re-establish what was lost in the calamity. It seemed even with Ganon gone there were still strange happenings all over the land, and danger was ever-present. Enemies that Link had never seen before had even been crawling out of the woodworks. He had asked Zelda if she had heard of such creatures and she proposed they go conduct an investigation. 

This led to their current objective: find which beasts are resting in Akkala then, with photo evidence, seek out Robbie, as the Sheikah are likely to have more records into Hyrule’s past.

Her highness had watched over Link during his quest while keeping Ganon at bay, so she was more than aware of what Link had experienced. One such that piqued her interest was his involvement with the development of Tarrey Town. Link had suggested they stop there on the way to which she very eagerly agreed. The whole horse ride there she was practically bouncing on the saddle. The former champion was more than content seeing her get so excited, it was a rare sight even before the calamity. At least… as far as he can remember, which isn’t a lot.

He tried not to show his bleak thoughts on his face, a feat that shouldn’t be as easy as it is. He hadn’t regained many memories while traveling with Zelda, and he couldn’t stop the overwhelming bitterness that came when she asked if he remembered a past event, when her gaze lingered on his scars. 

She was more than optimistic for both of them that he would regain more memories with time, not necessarily all of them but maybe that was for the best.

As Link slowly tuned back into the world around him, he realized the princess was staring at him expectantly from her place behind him on their steed. Uh oh… he had no clue what she said to him… he returned her stare for a few beats before breathing out, “...Huh?”

Zelda giggled at her knight’s obliviousness, then felt her hands' card through the ends of his hair, “I was only pointing out how long your hair has gotten after all this time. I would be glad to assist you if you wanted to cut it, you helped with mine after all.” She twirled her short strands of hair on her finger.

He mulled it over for a moment. He didn’t mind having longer hair, in fact, he’d say he even liked it. He shook his head as he turned back to the road, “I appreciate the offer Zel, but I’d rather keep it how it is.” He heard her hum in acknowledgment. After a couple of minutes, the duo could see Tarrey Town down the slope, the princess's excitement doubled at the sight. 

He had intended to bring her here sooner, but they had put priority towards making amends to the tribes of the former champions at the time. Link wishes their visit were on better terms. 

They entered the town, Hudson and his wife Rhondson at its center, to find it as bustling as ever. The population had grown some since the last Link had visited. Merchants all around selling their wares with smiles on their faces. Their arrival had garnered some attention towards them, those who recognized them beamed at the sight of the princess and her appointed knight. Hudson hurried to greet them as they dismounted.

“Your Highness!”, he bowed, “It is a great honor to have your presence in our humble town.”

Zelda shook her head and smiled, “There is no need to be so formal Mr. Hudson, I am not here as the princess. I am simply Zelda today.” She bowed before continuing, “I must say, Link has told me about how you established this town here. It’s quite marvelous to see in person. A town where all races can live together as one is a welcome sight after the calamity.” 

Hudson let out a hearty chuckle, “Oh-ho you are too kind pr-Zelda,” clearing his throat as he corrected his mistake, “As long as you have a name ending in -son anyone is welcome!” He spread his arms out and gestured to their surroundings before turning to Link, “Such a feat wouldn’t be possible without the help of this young man right here.”

Link felt his cheeks light up slightly, he still wasn’t used to any sort of praise, he looked sheepishly to the floor as he signed, _You don’t need to thank me. I was only doing the right thing._

He jolted as he felt Hudson clap him on the back, “Nonsense! You helped this town in more ways than one, “ he paused to glance fondly at his wife working in her stand, “You even beat the calamity too, yeah? All of Hyrule owes you a big thanks.” 

Link swore he was going to combust right then and there, but Hudson carried on without noticing thankfully, “So what brings us the pleasure of having two-valued guests to our town?”

Both faces of the blondes turned sour, silently hoping they hadn’t encountered any of the strange beasts. Hudson’s face morphed into confusion, and Zelda spoke first. “We… had found creatures that were never present in our land even before the calamity. We came here in hopes to perhaps figure out what they are and why they have suddenly appeared… Have you heard or even seen anything odd as of late?”

Hudson stood pondering the princess's question. Finally, he spoke, “Well… I had heard words of Moblin type creatures that look nothing like what we’ve seen before. They say they were more… rotund… instead of the tall, lanky versions all over Hyrule. Even some Lizalfos who look even more ferocious.”

Link didn’t hesitate to ask where the monsters had been seen, Hudson, unfortunately, didn’t know, as the traveling merchants who said such tales had already left. The man had one more idea as to where to find the creatures, but only under the dark of night. He and Zelda booked a room at the inn to rest for the night. As she prepared to sleep, he told her he had to check on something and that he would be back soon, then he set off to find _him_. 

Brandishing his paraglider, he floated into the ravine surrounding Tarrey Town and headed under the bridge. Kilton was setting up shop as his number-one-customer dropped to the ground just feet in front of him. “Ahhhhh~ Link! Back again I see,” he chuckled, “Got any more parts you wish to trade-in?” 

_No_ , he began to sign, _Instead, I have some questions that I would like for you to answer_. He put more emphasis than usual into his signing to get his point across, it seemed to work as Kilton leaned his head onto his hand. 

“Of course! You have given me more than enough precious monster parts, it’s only fair. What would you like to know?” He shot Link a smirk, he was used to Kiltons mannerisms by now. He had met many different people during his quest, he wouldn’t say Kilton is _that_ strange. 

He asked the same questions which Zelda had asked Hudson, if and where he had seen any new monsters, and Kilton did not disappoint. The gray male told him recently he had seen different breeds of all sorts of monsters seemingly congregating in the Deep Akkala region. With the information given, Link thanked him and handed in some parts he had on hand to show his appreciation before heading back to Zelda. 

He entered quietly in case she was sleeping, and stepped in as carefully as he could… Only for Zelda to be entirely awake and startling the poor boy. 

She had exited from the bathroom as he passed by, he loudly gasped as he spun towards her. Thankfully, he wasn’t armed at the time so he didn’t scare her as well. He breathed a sigh of relief as the blonde chided him, “There you are! I was almost worried about how you slipped away like that. What were you checking on?” He moved their conversation over to the twin beds so that they could sit, speaking softly, “Do you remember the oddball that dealt in monster parts?”, she nodded, “I went to ask if he saw anything, he told me he saw a cluster of all kinds of creatures in Deep Akkala… I know some monsters work in packs, but we don’t even know what these _are_ … I can’t help but worry about what's causing this.” He had defeated the calamity months ago by this point, but Hyrule seemed ever in danger… He took on a disheartened expression, wondering if all he worked towards was in vain.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to the princess, she had a determined look on her face, “Surely we’ll get to the bottom of this. Calamity Ganon is no more, whatever is causing this cannot be any worse than anything we have already handled. I have faith you can oppose this and come out victorious as always.” Smiling warmly at the hero before her, her words melted away at the doubt he felt. He mouthed the words ‘Thank you’, losing the power to use his voice as he felt her arms wrap around him. As they embraced, sleep came easy for the two, for tomorrow they were surely in for a hectic surprise.

* * *

He knew deep down convincing his charge to stay in town would be a fruitless effort, it still didn’t stop him either. He sighed as he hopped aboard his trusty motorcycle, they opted this for faster travel and to not endanger the mare, he felt the girl hop on behind him as she wrapped her arms across his middle. He gave her a serious look, “You remember what I said about shooting an arrow?” She returned his gaze and nodded, “Keep your breath steady and follow through with the arrow.” “Yes, and remember to stay out of sight. We haven’t worked much on close-range targets, and this isn’t the time to learn,” he stressed to her. She nodded and he revved the engine, he _was_ worried about putting Zelda’s safety in jeopardy. If anything were to happen… No, he can’t think like that right now. Their primary objective was to observe and gather evidence only, but should combat ensue… Link would do his damndest to keep their focus on him to keep her safe. 

They had already said their goodbyes as they zoomed off towards Deep Akkala. The ride was worrisome and tense, he felt bad for pushing his worries onto her, but she no longer felt any connection to her magic which left her defenseless. In between their travels, Link taught her highness some archery skills should any need for fighting happen. She was very eager to learn, albeit a bit clumsy at first, but she shot as if she was meant to all her life. Her form was impressive, and in time he had no doubt she would be a fine archer. 

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of... Howling? Oh goddesses, wolves were common all over Akkala and really weren’t that hard to deal with, he simply just did _not_ feel up to it right now. There were bigger targets to worry about. But he then heard the sound of paws sprinting nearby, he took a second to peak around and spotted an almost familiar-looking creature. 

“...Wolfie?”

The champion couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face. He hadn’t seen the canine since defeating Ganon. He was almost worried something had happened to him, as wolves usually aren’t treated too kindly by travelers, but he seemed healthy as he tried keeping up with them. He put on the breaks, the bike skidding to a halt and Link climbing off to meet the wolf halfway. 

He ran and crouched in time for the large canine to leap into his arms, tail wagging happily. Link pat the wolf’s head, “I’m happy to see you’re okay Wolfie! I was kinda worried you got turned into dinner or something,” he laughed out the last bit. Footsteps approached from behind and the wolf in his arms began to growl, and Link, being the Hero of Wilds he is, bopped Wolfie on the nose as if he were a dog. “Don’t growl at her,” he turned to the girl behind him, “Wolfie. Zelda. Zelda. Wolfie. There now you’re introduced.” Wolfie stared up at her and sat down respectively, Zelda giggled, “I still find it so funny how he acts more human than wolf, but seeing it in person is a different experience altogether.” 

She reached out to pet him and her face took on a strange look. “Zelda?”, she startled and turned to him too quickly. He signed, _Facial expression_ , and she got what he meant, “Oh… I just thought I could sense some sort of magic from your wolf friend… Maybe that’s why he behaves differently than other wolves.” He nodded, still worried, “Maybe…” 

Wolfie then pulled on the end of Link’s tunic, like he would when leading him somewhere. But they already had a task at hand, would following his long-lost wolf be a good idea? Wolfie was very helpful during his quest. From cold nights to combat, hunting to even just providing company, Wolfie was always there to provide assistance. Maybe he would this time as well? Link thought it was worth a shot. 

He pushed off the wolf, “Alright alright I’ll follow, just let me put the bike away,” pulling out his slate, he recalled the horse-looking motorcycle for later use. He motioned for Zelda to follow.

She seemed surprised as she quickly caught up. “Are you sure this is the best course of action, Link? What happened to investigating the monsters??” He flashed her a reassuring smile, “Wolfie helped me out a lot remember? You said he might be magical, maybe he knows something that’s related to what’s been happening. We can still check out the spot later if need be.” She reluctantly accepted his answer, he wondered what _kind_ of magic she sensed that caused her to be so on edge, but he didn’t wanna pry with the wolf being literally a foot in front of them. He seemed to comprehend speech, it didn’t feel right talking about him with him nearby even if he wasn't human. 

The trio walked on for some time, their wolf companion led them towards the sounds of conversation. He was leading them toward people? Would these people know what was happening? The former knight sure hoped that was the case, he hoped they weren’t Yiga either. The Yiga haven’t been happy with Ganon gone, but they were fairly easy to spot in conversation. Still, with Zelda around, he couldn’t take them lightly. 

The wolf trotted up to what looked to be a camp without a care, Link slowed his stride, just in case, and Zelda followed suit. 

The wolf reached the edge of the camp and barked, getting the attention of those around him. A voice cried out that seemed to belong to a young child. He ran to the wolf and enveloped him in a hug, “Wolfie! Whatcha find boy?” 

Link breathed a sigh of relief, the Yiga haven’t employed any children-- it would be incredibly fucked up if they did so in his opinion-- so he deemed it safe to exit the brush with Zelda in tow. 

Faces, 7 in total, turned to them. The silence that filled the camp felt, dare he say, _awkward_. He chanced a wave at the group surrounding a pot over a fire, they gave small waves in return with apologetic smiles. 

A sigh was heard to the far right, followed by the rustling of leaves as he stepped over, “If you boys got this quiet every time we met someone new, we wouldn’t get anywhere now would we.” A tall man with blonde, middle-parted hair and facial markings made his presence known. He had a mysterious air to him, but there was also something very welcoming about him. He reached a hand out towards the hero, “I’m Time, it seems our wolf friend took interest in you. I’m sorry if everyone’s silence worried you. Normally you can’t get them to stop bickering.”

Link returned the handshake with a nod, he parted to sign to Zelda so that she could interpret. Except as he started he was stopped, “We all speak the language of silence, there’s no need to interpret anything.” He felt relief wash over him as he instead turned back towards Time, _How do you know Wolfie_ _?_ Making sure to spell out the canine’s name slowly. Time seemed to take some time to translate what he said-- he almost wishes Zelda had interpreted anyways-- before he spoke. “I had met him on a prior endeavor quite some time ago. I assume you did so as well?” 

The long-haired teen nodded and leaned down to pat the wolf still being coddled by the child. He picked himself back up and signed, _He helped me a lot in my travels. I owe a lot to him._ Once again Time seemed to take a while to internalize what he said, then he hummed in acknowledgment, “You two have quite the bond I see, now do you mind if I ask a somewhat personal question?”

He turned to Zelda for reassurance, she placed a hand on his shoulder blade in support. He turned back to Time and nodded. Time crossed his arms across his chest before he spoke, “You wouldn’t happen to be named Link, would you?”

The aforementioned Link’s eyes widened as his fight or flight kicked in, but before he could react, his sword was snatched out of his hilt by the princess by his side. 

She fumbled to hold it as she accusingly pointed it at the large man, “I’ve had enough of you Yiga troublemakers! Go ahead and reveal yourself!!” Shuffling was heard as the rest of the camp was alerted and attempted to come to the man’s aid, but he held up his hand to stop them. Noticing the commotion, Wolfie began to bark and the child next to him had fallen to the ground. “WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!”, the vulgar boy yelled from his place in the dirt, “What even _is_ a Yiga? Whoever you are y-”, Time shot him a look. “Wind, language. Wolfie, calm down,” the canine did what he was told while the young blonde merely pouted. 

The older man cleared his throat, “You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?” If Link didn’t know any better, he’d say he saw a lingering pain in the man’s blue eye. “If you allow me, my companion has something that will clear any suspicion.” 

The lad considered the odds, he’d seen Wolfie maul plenty of Yiga in the past. Surely if these people were affiliated with them, he would do just that… Right? He narrowed his eyes towards Time as he placed a hand on Zelda’s unsteady ones. Sword lowered, Time waved to one of the men behind him, “Sky.” A shorter brunette man with an odd cape jumped but followed the man’s orders. As Sky stepped in front of him, Time gestured to the blade on his back, “You know what this blade is?” 

Link’s eyes trained on the blade, but how would these men have it much less _wield_ it. He heard Zelda’s confused mumbling beside him as he nodded towards the men. He took his blade from the princess's hands and placed it back into its sheath, _Talk_ , he signed. 

Time breathed out a sigh, “We’ll explain what we know so far.”

* * *

_This was too much for Wild’s brain to handle_.

First off, they were introduced to the rest of their camp. Everyone had very odd names, nicknames he came to find out, and the one they called Twilight seemed to be the only one absent. 

Secondly… They all claim to be heroes of past eras. Hero of Skies, Hero of Minish and Four Sword, Hero of Time, Hero of Winds, Hero of Twilight, Hero of Legends, Hero of Hyrule, and the Hero of Warriors. Their titles seemed vaguely familiar at least, they had said they all share the same name so they refer to each other by title. He was given the nickname ‘Wild’ due to being Hero of the Wilds. They all had compelling stories, it even explained the recent strange monsters, and they had the master sword as evidence. But Wild still found it fairly hard to actually wrap his head around. 

Zelda did most of the talking and gave the basic gist of what happened in their own Hyrule. The teen pretended he couldn’t feel the other heroes' gaze on his scars. “At Least this explains where those monsters came from, your stories line up with the little we know from the Era of Myth. Had we gone with our original plan, it's not likely we would have reached this conclusion ourselves.” Zelda giggled to herself, likely relieved to solve the mystery without dealing with the beasts themselves. 

“Era of Myth?”, the man who introduced himself as Legend piped up, “So, what we just became little bedtime stories for you to sleep to? Fucking rude if you ask me,” he scoffed from his place on the log across from them. 

The princess looked toward the snarky man, “Unfortunately, yes, around 10,000 years ago the tales of past heroes faded significantly. I’m sure the little we have could even be filled with misinformation. It’s likely the other tribes have some stories, I have heard of an abandoned temple that was meant to keep all records of past heroes. You don’t know when you’re leaving correct? Perhaps you could help find it!” Classic Zelda excited at the prospect of scholarly research, her hero chuckled beside her. 

As she finished her thought, she turned towards him, “I suppose this means you’ll be off on yet another adventure, one that’ll take you through time no doubt.” She had a somber look in her eyes, and just as it appeared it was gone in a flash, “Well! I’ll put in my best effort to research what I can to help solve who’s causing this! Robbie and Purah would be a wonderful help as well, and I propose we stick with seeking out Robbie while we are here,” she proclaimed as confident as can be. Wild truly treasured his princess and was glad to have her back from their 100-year separation. He found his voice as he replied, “Thank you, Zelda.” 

The group worked to pack their things, they were going to meet Robbie as Zelda had suggested. Their companion Twilight still hadn’t shown up in all the time they spent talking, so Time sent Wild off with Wolfie to see if they could find him. They had walked long enough to be out of sight from the others before Wolfie stopped. 

“Uhhhh… Wolfie? You find something??” The wolf only turned towards him as a burst of magic suddenly filled the air, Wild had to shield his eyes. When he opened them again, instead of his wolf friend he saw a man in his place. The man was dressed like the other heroes-- he even had facial markings like time-- and had a familiar pelt around his shoulders. 

Everything clicked, “...Twilight?”

The man before him chuckled, “It’s nice to meet you, Wild.”

“Could you do that the whole time? Dude. What the actual fu-”, a hand came up to muffle his ranting. Twilight sighed before him, “Somehow, I knew you would react like that. C’mon Iron Knucklehead don’t ruin the moment.” Then he was pulled into a hug with the not-wolf. Y’know. Now everything makes sense. Twilight had a southern drawl to his words that he didn’t quite expect, he does feel kinda betrayed that he could have adventured with a shape-shifting human but… Wolfie wasn’t that bad he supposed. He thinks back to all the nights this wolf was there for him in his loneliest hours and wraps his arms around Twilight.

The two let go as they had business to attend to, and if anyone noticed them being strangely close, nobody had said a thing. 

“Yo, are we just gonna leave Wolfie like that?”

“Trust me, something tells me he won’t run too far off.”


	2. Don't Trust Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight gets to thinking that, maybe, the possible creation of Wild's Hyrule was right under their noses. Under Warriors' nose technically, if you want specifics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones more wholesome so like yea! :) hope I did alright! a small hc/theory that I like

Wild’s Hyrule was something of an enigma. By this point, there was always something that each hero’s Hyrule unique, but Wild’s seemed to almost combine many aspects of the past. 

During their time together, they had assembled some kind of timeline of which Link came before or after the other. Sky was obviously the first, then came Four, and even after him came Time. Time’s adventure made everything all the more confusing. He never shared more than necessary, but they were all aware of the nature of his nickname. 

Whenever Legend joined their troupe, they had learned the Hero of Time had met his end at the hands of Ganon. After Legend came Hyrule, thus creating the “No More Time-line”... Wind was quite proud of the name.

Twilight knew he was related to the Hero of Time-- he was scarily certain of who the Hero Shade’s identity was as well-- which gave another timeline to consider, but one where the hero had won the fight. Wind had dubbed this timeline the “Father Time-line” for obvious reasons. 

Then finally was the timeline that was left behind as Time traveled back to his childhood, where Wind had all of his adventures in a flooded Hyrule. The young boy claimed this timeline all to himself as he proudly declared it some long exaggerated name. Twi gave him a pat on the back that night for managing to fit all those adjectives in one breath. 

That left Warriors and Wild in unexplained territory. Wild very clearly took place at the bottom of this fucked up timeline they had going on, but as to which stumped everyone. Warriors was even more confusing as they couldn’t even place him on  _ any _ part of the timeline. 

However, maybe they were finally onto something. 

The gaggle of Hylia’s heroes all set up camp for the night after a long day of trekking through their newest companions treacherous homeland-- said companion preparing their dinner for the evening as well. Sounds of chatter filled the area as they waited to fill their stomachs. 

Twilight sat on a log nearby the fire to one, supervise Wild, and two, Wind was having storytime and it would be very rude to not listen. 

He was regaling a tale from his time serving under the Captain, some exaggeration about a camping incident to which Time vehemently denied his part in this story, and it got some gears turning in the ranch hand’s head. 

In War’s Hyrule, his land was plagued by War because the Guardian of Time’s unrequited crush on him led to her corruption and eventual split. Her evil-half opened countless gates of time, seemingly to almost everyone’s Hyrules. While they don’t know exactly who all just yet, he had mentioned meeting the companions of past heroes-- Twilight himself felt his heartache when they had brought up the Twilight Realm. 

Perhaps they could have all met then, instead, it was only Wind and Time, who at the time was known as Mask, that got pulled into a war across the ages. Wind entered during his first adventure, while Time entered after just completing his second. According to the duo, Time was an absolute force to be reckoned with at that age. The meer mental image of that seemed almost impossible looking at the current Time, but it was entertaining how the older man reacted to stories of his wild youth being shared at the campfire. 

Now apply that prior knowledge to their impromptu timeline, where Warriors fell was one question, but how that led to  _ Wild _ was another one entirely. The most recent hero did have a world that seemed to merge the timeline back into one, and they knew the powers of time travel had major drawbacks-- even if it brought them the joy that is Wind. Maybe the damage that Cia had brought was what brought the Champion into existence…

As said Champion had called that dinner was finally ready, they each got up to make sure everyone got their share. Twilight was about to get up only to be interrupted as his protege was already handing him a bowl of soup. He nodded his thanks, Wild always beamed when his fellow heroes ate their meals, and dug in. 

Camp quieted as they slurped their soups, but not entirely as not even soup can stop the boys from poking fun at their in-denial father-figure. Twilight giggled to himself as he saw the Old Man get grilled over somehow setting three separate tents on fire with one misplaced arrow in his youth.

The Ordonian finished off his soup as their Captain was affectionately ruffling Time’s head, as one would to a little brother-- reminding Twi of his interactions with the children of his village, he hoped they were growing up peacefully back home. He thought back to his previous train of thought, he wondered what all Warriors had seen from their times, if he had met  _ her _ .

Twilight steeled himself, he missed her dearly and he refused to let the pang of heartache show on his face. He coughed, shoving all emotions back into the depths, as he prepared to ask a long-awaited question.

“Wars,” he began, “you said landmarks from other eras appeared from the portals as well, right?”

The scarved man turned towards him, a glint in his blue eyes as he recalled upon his memories. “Yeah, Pops’ Death Mountain, a few of Wind’s islands, and I presume all the areas covered in twilight were from your era,” he counted on his fingers all the notable places he had battled. He leaned over to clap the rancher on the back, “What’s with the sudden interest? Afraid I found your diary on the Bridge of Hylia?” The man before him snorting to himself, Twilight responded with a swift elbow to the ribs. 

“I was just thinking that, maybe, if Time made the timeline split, it could be possible you undid it.”

With that their Captain took on a new expression, face scrunched in confusion. “ _ I  _ undid it?”, his hand moved to check the brunette’s forehead, “You didn’t get sick without telling us again, did you? Twi we’ve talked about this.” Warriors fixed him with an unamused glare, Twilight himself sputtering before smacking the concerned man’s hand away. The duo drawing the attention of the rest of their group.

“I’m not sick! Something happened to Wild’s Hyrule if it’s got parts from each of the timelines, and you’re the only one to adventure across all three!!” Throwing his hands up as he finished, eight pairs of eyes fixed on him. All gazes were calculating, processing the information given to them.

Warriors cleared his throat as he spoke, “Well, I suppose that  _ could _ be possible… But we closed the portals, wouldn’t that prevent it?” A hand was placed on the young men’s shoulders, Twilight’s eyes fell on the single blue orb looking towards both of them. “The effects of time travel are impossible to determine, even harder to reverse,” their unofficial leader spoke, “Perhaps the Guardians of Time will deem it necessary to converge the timelines in your future, or it had already been done. Regardless,” the man throwing a look to the Champion, “if the events that took place led to our newest hero, I’m proud to have taken part in it.”

A smile grew on Twilight’s face as he turned towards his charge, as most of the troupe had done. Wild grew red under all the fond gazes and pretended to busy himself with his slate. Twilight lightly chuckled to himself as their camp once again delved into their usual chaos, catching Warriors murmuring out, “You’ve got a point Sprite.”

* * *

Night came quickly, Warriors offered to take first watch as always. He watched from his perch as his companions picked a spot and slowly started to slumber. 

Especially slowly, each of the Links has been through unspeakable things, and it made falling asleep all the more challenging. Warriors typically took first watch as it took longer for him to sleep anyways, he preferred to give his allies a chance to get as much sleep as they could. 

His gaze traveled across their resting place, Sky had fallen asleep first, of course, he and Four sharing a spot a little closer to the fire on the west side of the camp. Four’s size meant he got colder quickly, but Sky was the cuddliest of the chain which made keeping warm all the easier. Near them were Legend and Hyrule, not exactly in the cuddle pile but also not too far distanced away either. Wars made a mental note to poke fun at Legend’s drooling later. Not too far from Hyrule laid the Sailor, he was always too stubborn to accept any coddling-- Warriors fueling that fire many times, he couldn’t help it-- but he spotted the youngest gripping the Traveler’s hand in his sleep. He sighed indirectly at his younger brother, hoping he was faring well in his dreams. The kid got really homesick sometimes, how often he would never truly know, but Wind always put on a brave face for them. The Captain resisted the urge to go over and pat the young teen, he prayed to Hylia every day that the kid could finally rest and live a normal life. To live the rest of his life in safety, no more monsters lurking in the night. 

He tore his gaze away to look towards the east side of camp, Time was reading under a tree nearby. The older man always insisting on making sure everyone was asleep before he could get any shut-eye himself. Ahead of him close to the fire lay Twilight, it’s a struggle to get the teen to even go to bed most nights. Tonight, however, Time forced the lad to bed earlier than usual, he was out like a light by now but would startle awake at the slightest touch. Wild was stoking the fire, making sure it was still going strong. 

Warriors chuckled to himself causing the long-haired man before him to turn around, giving him a puzzled expression. He paid it no mind as he continued his train of thought, “So, it’s possible that I’m responsible for all this, huh?” He gestured to the world around them, Wild’s gaze doing so as well. The newest hero hummed in thought, “Who do you think your predecessor is?”

To be frank, the war hero couldn’t make a guess. He knew fragments of the worlds the others came from but didn’t have enough information to make any assumptions. The blonde simply shrugged, “Beats me, honestly. My options are Hyrule, Twilight, and Wind. No matter which timeline I come from, they all intertwine on their own.” He sent a look over to the sleeping sailor, “Goddesses be damned if the kid realizes I could be after him, he’d never let me live that down,” laughing quietly to himself, Wild joining in as well, as he got up and made his way over to the teen. Ruffling the other’s head, he spoke, “I’m not taking the rancher’s job of babysitting you, I already have too many Links to deal with,” jamming a thumb in the direction of their sleeping companions. 

Wild shoved him lightly with a light ‘fuck off’, but there was no bite to his words. They bid each other good night as Wild lay next to Twilight, he went back to his spot and waited for the scarred hero’s breath to even out. Sending Time a thumbs up as each of the chain was slumbering, the older man nodded as he got up to lay out his bedroll. 

The one-eyed hero sent Warriors one last proud look as he attempted to join the others in the land of dreams. Leaving the last hero to guard the others for the night. 

He stared at the man who he was once older than for a moment, “You really grew up, huh Sprite…” Before looking towards the world around them, almost daring any creatures to jump out. If any should, they would face the wrath of a very seasoned warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i know the games not canon but this is an AU so I feeel like I can go a little crazy. i also like the idea of passing the hyrule warriors baton from warriors to wild, so that inspired this as well. also since there's 3 timelines warriors could be hyrules, winds, OR twilights successor. twilights is tempting bc same ganon buuuut there's time travel in general so it could still be any LMAOO. AGE OF CALAMITY DEMO IS SO FUN GO PLAY IT!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> HOPEFULLY I DID ALRIIIIIGHT... def the longest ive written so far. ill try to get used to their personalities and improve as i go. WELL GET FERAL WILD NEXT THIS IS LIKE. LINK KINDA RECOVERING FROM HIS ADVENTURE? i dunno what im doing tbh imma just get this lore outta the way so that i can write fun or sad shit :) ill take requests too tbh i need ideas FHHASDA


End file.
